House of Johnson
The House of Johnson, a very influential member of the British Division of the Assassin Order. The House of Johnson was first formed in 1560 AD with the births of Alden Johnson the 1st and Aldercy Johnson the 1st, the father of the two was unknown; it its known the same man was the same father too; Blaine I, Alfred and William, and also both Brandon and Tiana. The Johnson Family began to be part of the Assassin Order in 1588, and aided many political problems around in Winchester, the Assassin Order was granted a Home within Winchester which was given to the Johnson Family. Known Ancestors of the Johnson Family Roman Era *Akilina, Roman Slave to the First Emperor of Roma *Aquila, A Master Assassin, and only son of Akilina Renaissance Era *Information Pending...... Johnson Participation in Warfare: *Dutch-Portuguese War (Brief Entry; 1602) (Alfred) *Thirty Years' War (1618-1648) (Alden Johnson) *First English Civil War (1642-1646) **Royal Supporters - Most Family Members **Parliament - Alfred, Bronson, Carver *Second English Civil War (1648-1649) **Royal Supporters - Alden **Parliament - Alfred, Carver *Third English Civil War (1649-1651) **Royal Supporters - Alden **Parliament - Most Family Members *First Anglo-Dutch War (1652-1654) *Anglo-Spanish War (1654-1660) *Great Turkish War (1683-1699) *War of the Spanish Succession (1701-1714) *American Revolutionary War (1775-1783) *French Revolutionary Wars (1792-1802) **War of the First Coalition **War of the Second Coalition *Napoleonic Wars (1803-1815) **War of the Third Coalition **War of the Fourth Coalition **Peninsular War *War of 1812 (1812-1815) Seperate Johnson Families *British Supporting Family **Temne War (1801-1805) **Napoleonic Wars (1803-1815) *American Supporting Family **First Barbary War (1801-1805) **Creek War (1813-1814) **Whiskey Rebellion (1791-1794) Family History Formation of the Johnson Family In the year 1560 AD, the Johnson Family surfaced and became an influential member of the Winchester Council, the Johnson Family where loyal to the English Crown; believing that serving the English Royal Family as the most important thing in their lives. In the year 1603 the Assassin Order began to surface around England; taking center stage in major political movements; executions tended to rise due to the Assassin movement; it was during this time that Alfred Johnson the 1st became fascinated by the way the Assassins worked and so joined the Group that had formed within Winchester. In the Year 1642 the First English War began - the Johnson Family gave their support to the Royal Family of England, however Alfred did not, instead Alfred sided with the Assassins who inturn where the cause of the Civil War - though this truth would be later painted over by Templar's - the true cause of the Civil War was known only to the Johnson's who descended down from Alfred - Alfred who had been in Jamestown of the First Permanent English Colony of the New World returned after he abondoned his Daughter and Lover in the New World; while he had abondoned his Daughter and Lover the Johnson Name did not end - Alfreds daughter carried the Johnson name due to the Assassin Involvement. Death of Alfred Johnson and his vision While Alfred followed the Assassin's in their movement to aid the Roundheads, Alfred wrote about the War and how it was started, when the First English Civil War ended; The Parliamentarians had achieved victory and the execution of king Charles I was performed, establishment of the republican Commonwealth under the leadership of Oliver Cromwell was then started. But a Second Civil War would later begin in the year 1648, this was the War that cost Alfred his life at the hands of his own brother; Alden Johnson the 1st - Alden had a strong hate towards Alfred due to Alfred being chosen to be the Head of the Johnson House and because he joined the Assassins as well as gave aid to the Parliamentarians. Alfred first encountered a Piece of Eden however before his death; he saw the visions of his Decendent; Westley Johnson fight in a War; the war which would become known as World War Two, however before the Piece of Eden could show all the vision; Alden shot Alfred in the back - as he died Alfred saw how far his decendents would go to achieve peace. William Johnson the 1st Information Pending... Category:Johnson Family Category:Human Characters